1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air freshener and more specifically it relates to a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan for providing a device with solar-power battery utilizing the energy derived from natural sunlight or light emitted from regular room light fixture. The solar-power battery is operationaly connected to an oscillating device wherein a fan is connected. The oscillating or to and fro movement of the fan moves fragrance emitted from the volatile substance of the fragrance out of the housing to the room or vehicle being freshened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that air freshener have been in use for years. Typically, air freshener are comprised of U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,584, an air freshener device and cartridge with battery as means of power. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,023, an air freshener device utilizing an air conditioning system which releases the evaporated volatile substance into the air to produce an odor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,848, an air flow induction device air freshening apparatus with a fan mounted in the housing. A fan driven by a motor is connected with the battery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,428, a room air freshening device that uses light bulb for vaporization of liquid. It works when the light bulb is turned on to heat and vaporize fragrance to permeate the room. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347, an air freshening apparatus which is plugged into a standard cigarette lighter socket of vehicles, utilizing an electric motor within the housing with a peopeller fastened to its shaft.
The main problem with conventional air freshener are that, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,584 and 3,990,848, the devices need the usage of batteries. The utilization of batteries to power the devices need more attention to the operation of the devices, need the constant change of batteries, add more cost to the device because of the cost of batteries. Another problem with conventional air freshener are that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,023, the device uses the air conditioning system to release the evaporated volatile substance into the air to produce an odor. The utilization of the air conditioning system makes the device depended on the time the air conditioning system is working. Another problem with conventional air freshener are that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,428, the room freshener device utilizes a light bulb that is plugged to the electrical system. The light bulb has to be turned on and at the same time consume electricity to function. Another problem with existing products is that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347, the air freshening device is plugged into a standard device as in this case the cigarette lighter socket in a vehicle. Another problem with existing products is that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347, the air freshening device is plugged into a standard cigarette lighter socket in a vehicle. Again, the device is dependent on another device as in this case the cigarette lighter, which on occasion may not be functioning.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a device with solar-power battery utilizing the energy derived from natural sunlight or light emitted from regular room light fixture. The solar-power battery is operationaly connected to an oscillating device wherein a fan is connected. The oscillating or to and fro movement of the fan moves fragrance emitted from the volatile substance of the fragrance out of the housing to the room or vehicle being freshened. The main problem with conventional air freshener are that, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,584 and 3,990,848, the devices need the usage of batteries. The utilization of batteries to power the devices need more attention to the operation of the devices, need the constant change of batteries, add more cost to the device because of the cost of batteries. Another problem is that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,023, the device uses the air conditioning system to release the evaporated volatile substance into the air to produce an odor. The utilization of the air conditioning system makes the device depended on the time the air conditioning system is working. Also, another problem is that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,428, the room freshener device utilizes a light bulb that is plugged to the electrical system. The light bulb has to be turned on and at the same time consume electricity to function. Another problem with existing products is that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347, the air freshening device is plugged into a standard device as in this case the cigarette lighter socket in a vehicle. Another problem with existing products is that, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347, the air freshening device is plugged into a standard cigarette lighter socket in a vehicle. Again, the device is dependent on another device as in this case the cigarette lighter, which on occasion may not be functioning.
In these respects, the solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device with solar-power battery utilizing the energy derived from natural sunlight or light emitted from regular room light fixture. The solar-power battery is operationaly connected to an oscillating device wherein a fan is connected. The oscillating or to and fro movement of the fan moves fragrance emitted from the volatile substance of the fragrance out of the housing to the room or vehicle being freshened.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of air freshener now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a device with solar-power battery utilizing the energy derived from natural sunlight or light emitted from regular room light fixture. The solar-power battery is operationaly connected to an oscillating device wherein a fan is connected. The oscillating or to and fro movement of the fan moves fragrance emitted from the volatile substance of the fragrance out of the housing to the room or vehicle being freshened.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that has many of the advantages of the air freshener mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art air freshener, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a solar-power battery 20 is attached to a housing 100 which contains a circuit 44, a coil 45, and magnets 46 connected to a vertical iron plates 41 and 42. The vertical iron plate""s 41 and 42 upper portion is connected to a shaft which gives the iron plate 41 and 42 the mobility to oscillate due to the reaction of the coil 45 and the magnet 46. A bracket 60 is attached to the iron plate 41 in such a manner that a fan 61 can be attached to the bracket. The container 81 which has fragrance emitting substance is directly under the fan 61. When the oscillating motion of the fan 61 takes place because of the interaction of all the component parts of my invention, fragrance air is forced out of the housing 100 through the air vents 105 strategically located on the housing 100 of my invention. The solar-power 20 battery is a device which absorbs the energy emitted from sunlight or light from regular light fixtures and transforms the energy into power. The housing 100 is a formed or injected container made of elastic or molded material. A circuit 44 is a path which provides a continuous passage of electricity. A coil 45 is a winded wire usually made of copper. The fan 61 is a molded or injected component structure which is designed to move or circulate air when in operation. The container 81 is a molded, injected, or stamped structure normally used to hold substances in solid or liquid form. The fragrance is the scent emitted by pleasant odor producing substance. The air vent 103 is a passage normally in a structure which permits air flow to and from the structure. The magnet 46 is a body which attracts metal. The iron plate 41 and 42 is a formed metal structure. A shaft is a cylindrical, slender metal object. A bracket 60 is a formed part designed to serve as a support.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan for providing a device with solar-power battery utilizing the energy derived from natural sunlight or light emitted from regular room light fixture. The solar-power battery is operationaly connected to an oscillating device wherein a fan is connected. The oscillating or to and fro movement of the fan moves fragrance emitted from the volatile substance of the fragrance out of the housing to the room or vehicle being freshened.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that will solve the disadvantages of prior arts wherein they either need to be manually operated, need to utilize batteries, need to be plugged to electrical socket.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that utilizes natural sunlight or light emitted by regular room light fixtures.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that it is self contained. It does not need anymore manual operations, does not need anymore batteries, does not need to be plugged into electrical current. All the device needs is ample natural sunlight or light emitted by regular room light fixtures.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that is economical. There are no added cost incurred for the solar power battery operated air freshener to operate other than the fragrance which in all air freshener is also an additional component of the whole air freshener device.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that needs minimal maintenance. There are no batteries to change, nothing to manually operate, no need to create electrical system for the invention to plug in. The invention works safely while unattended.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that utilizes a swinging apparatus using the solar battery as power source. The solar battery, with the energy it absorbs from sunlight or light from regular light fixture, supplies in the form of short discharge current or electric energy to the driving coils. The permanent magnet has a repulsive or attractive magnetic pole arrangement. When an electric current is fed to said driving coil from the circuit, said permanent magnet being relatively movable with respect to the driving coil is capable of performing a swinging motion.
Another object is to provide a solar-power battery air freshener with oscillating fan that is usable in any rooms or vehicles where ample sunlight or light emitted from regular room light fixture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated.